Cross Reference To Related Applications
U.S. application Ser. No. 427,061, "Film Video Player with Zoom and Scan", filed on even date herewith by S. Brownstein;
U.S. application Ser. No. 427,077, "Film Video Player with Zoom, Scan, and Automatic Border Control", filed on even date herewith by W. Fearnside; and
U.S. application Ser. No. 427,060, "Packette for Processed Color Negative Film and Film Video Player Cooperating Therewith", filed on even date herewith by S. Brownstein; and
U.S. application Ser. No 427,069, "Video Player, Film Medium, and Photographic Printer For Automatic Cropping", filed on even date herewith by S. Brownstein.